


[podfic] putting on the ritz

by notcaycepollard, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Absolute fluff, F/M, Fluff, ITPE 2016, M/M, Multi, Podfic, also: Poe Dameron is kind of a disaster, brought to you by: yes hello have you seen john boyega in a coloured suit tho, dress-up clothes, fancy parties, look i just do not even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "They want you to come to a fancy party," Poe says, and there's a gleam in his eye. "I guess being the newest Jedi in the galaxy has its advantages. Who're you taking?" Rey pretends to consider them both, drags her lower lip under her teeth, then looks back at her work and checks all the connections as if she's fully absorbed in the task. She can feel Poe's impatience radiating off him, and Finn's easy amusement, and it's hard to hide a smirk.

  "Seriously," Poe asks again. "Because I happen to look super great in a-"

  "No," Rey says. "Finn. Because he's my cute boyfriend."

  Finn preens. Poe contrives to look woebegone. "What am I, then?"

  "My terrible boyfriend," Rey says flatly, and Finn snickers with laughter from the bunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeuroticSquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroticSquirrel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [putting on the ritz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967910) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** Absolute fluff, Fluff, look i just do not even know, brought to you by: yes hello have you seen john boyega in a coloured suit tho, also: Poe Dameron is kind of a disaster, fancy parties, dress-up clothes ****

**Length:**  00:22:26  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(SW-TFA\)%20_putting%20on%20the%20ritz_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123078.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)


End file.
